


Warm

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne wants to have fun with wax.  Kink Bingo, for the square "waxplay."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

It was a heron thing.

Of course it was. For a species and a culture, they were surprisingly kinky. Naesala guessed that since they never fought, all that energy had to go somewhere.

Leanne suggested it one night, after they had spent themselves and were lying on the bed peacefully toying with each other's feathers. _"Do you want to try something new?"_ she asked, murmuring the question into his ear.

When she asked like that, he would do anything. Within limits, of course. "That depends on what it is, Leanne," he answered, turning to face her.

She giggled, usually a bad sign for him, before asking, _"You know that wax can get warm, right?"_

"Of course I know that," he scoffed. "What does that have to do with us?"

 _"Sometimes, if you pour it on you, it feels good,"_ she explained, rubbing one of his shoulders. _"I think it would be fun."_

He considered this for a moment, trying not to be swayed by the pleasant sensation of her touch. "Naturally, I would be the one it was poured on?" he asked.

 _"Herons aren't able to deal with it very hot... it will be easier if you're the one it's applied to,"_ Leanne replied, rubbing just a bit harder. _"It would look good on you, too."_

He sighed. He was never very good at saying no to her. "If you would like, I suppose we can try it," he reluctantly agreed.

She hugged him, beaming. _"You're wonderful!"_ she lilted.

He smirked, cawing, "You're just figuring this out now?"

That was how Naesala ended up laying on his stomach on the bed, nude. Next to him, she stood holding a small ladle that was about to be filled with wax from the nearby vat. "I really hope you know what you're doing," he told her.

She laughed. _"I always do!"_ she chirped. Then she scooped up a bit of wax and poured it onto his back.

He relaxed. That... actually felt rather nice. A warm, smooth sensation. Sort of like taking a warm bath, except not as pervasive. He liked this.

Leanne smeared the wax a little with her fingers, then poured another ladleful. Same as the first - a pleasant feeling. He really needed to ask her for ideas more often.

After a while, he grew suspicious. "Leanne?" he asked.

 _"Hm?"_ she asked, busy with the ladle.

"What exactly are you doing to me?" he wondered aloud.

 _"I'm pouring wax on you, Naesala, really,"_ she said in a scolding tone. _"Didn't you realize?"_

"Not what I meant." He continued, "Are you writing on me?"

She giggled, chirping, _"Of course."_

"And what does my back now say?" he asked with a small sigh.

 _"Leanne, when it's done,"_ she answered lightly.

Naesala smiled and let her continue her work.

He grew hard slowly, almost as languidly as the pouring of the wax onto his back. When she noticed, she giggled again. After she was finished marking him, she reached down to slowly stroke him off.

Her hands were talented as always. As she rubbed him, he arched his back, feeling some of the wax drip down. She scolded him for that even as she continued to bring him to orgasm.

When she was finished, he mumbled, "This will come off, right?"

_"Maybe~"_


End file.
